


i'll be your shelter

by Spannah339



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Whump, everyone does really, protective Varian, ruddiger gets a bit hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: I wrote this like a month ago, fully intending to add another scene to the end, but I don't think that's going to actually happen. But hey, I'm still happy with it!My writer's block is persisting, plus getting back into RWBY is siphoning my creative muse but only a couple weeks left of Uni for the year and maybe I can write properly again!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Ruddiger & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	i'll be your shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a month ago, fully intending to add another scene to the end, but I don't think that's going to actually happen. But hey, I'm still happy with it!   
> My writer's block is persisting, plus getting back into RWBY is siphoning my creative muse but only a couple weeks left of Uni for the year and maybe I can write properly again!

Varian stumbled as a hand shoved his back, nearly falling. More hands caught him before he could lose his balance totally, holding him up and shoving him forward again. His heart was beating rapidly in his ears, his squeak of fright muffled into the gag in his mouth. 

It had all happened so quickly he still wasn’t sure what was happening. One moment he had been sleeping, the next he had been roughly woken up, bound and was now being forced through he woods, crackling torches the only light in the starless night. 

He struggled to keep up with the group forcing him along, stumbling and tripping across roots as he tried to catch up with what was happening. The inhabitants of the small village had put him on edge almost as soon as they had arrived, but he had put that down to the side stares being newcomers in a small village brought. 

(And Ruddiger? Was Ruddiger okay? It had happened so fast, he couldn’t remember, could only remember people grabbing him, a hand clamped over his mouth and Ruddiger’s screech abruptly cut off.) 

The group slowed, coming to a stop and Varian tried to catch his breath, chest rising quickly as he tried to breathe. His eyes were wide as he looked around, tried to estimate how far he could run, with his hands bound behind him, with a hand gripping each of his arms. 

(What about Eugene? He had been in just the next room - what had they done to him? Was he alright?) 

He was breathing quickly, fighting down tears, shaking slightly. Muted conversations came from up ahead, and then he was shoved forward again, the whimper of surprise lost behind the gag. This time he was dragged towards a tree, pressed against it, more ropes pulled out. 

The hands were rough, pulling the ropes tight as they bound him to the tree, and no matter how hard Varian tried to pull free he couldn’t break their grip. The flames flickered brightly around him and he squinted, trying to make out their faces, his surroundings -  _ anything _ to make him stop feeling so utterly out of his depth. 

“Nothing personal, kid,” someone said, and Varian glared in the direction of the voice. It sure felt personal. The glint of light on metal caught his attention and he stiffened, blood thumping in his ears as he made out a knife. 

He tried to pull away but a hand grabbed his shoulders, holding him in one place and no matter how hard he struggled he couldn’t get free. The knife-wielder stepped forward and with one quick slice slid the blade down his chest. 

Varian bit down  _ hard _ on the gag, shutting his eyes and whimpering as the knife cut through his shirt and skin. Warm blood pooled down his front and he felt faint at the thought. 

The hands on his shoulders vanished and he slumped against the tree, eyes shut tight, shaking. Voices moved around him and he forced himself to open his eyes, watching as they shifted, the flames from their torches making it hard to see anything. 

“We can’t let it take one of our own,” someone said quietly, and that sent a shiver of terror up his spine. 

He pulled against the ropes as they stepped away, pain flashing through him. He tugged as hard as he could, twisted his hands, rolled his shoulders, but nothing worked - he was trapped, trapped and unable to do anything. 

Then, slowly, the flames began to vanish into the trees as the party left the clearing. Varian’s heart skipped a beat when he realised they were leaving him - leaving him alone and defenceless, tied to a tree. 

He tried to shout after them, straining forward, his voice muffled and catching on the fabric in his mouth. But there was no response and slowly, silence began to settle over the clearing. 

He settled as he realized he was alone, heart beating rapidly. His eyes darted quickly from side to side, trying to watch every point of the forest, trying to make out what every sudden noise was. 

_ It _ \- what was it? He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a long moment and trying to wriggle his hand free. Was there something out here - some monster that he had been left out for as bait? 

It was cold, and he fought back a shiver - his bed clothes were not designed for nighttime treks through the wood. His mouth was beginning to ache from the gag, his hands pressed uncomfortably against the tree, his chest throbbing with pain as he felt the warm blood roll down his front. 

The night noises began to return, and Varian slowly felt his initial panic fade. He had spent enough time outside, enough time in a forest similar to this to know the noises - and for now, there was nothing unusual. 

But that didn’t stop the dread from growing. There was  _ something _ out there, he was almost positive. The blood on his chest was no doubt attracting it, calling it to him. 

And Varian had no idea how to avoid it. 

~*~

Eugene woke, almost instantly alert. He kept his breathing even, eyes still closed, trying to gauge what exactly it was that had woken him. Long years of living on the edge, watching out for himself had taught him to trust his instincts, and his instincts were telling him something was  _ wrong _ . 

He had been on edge almost since arriving - not liking how the villagers had watched them. He had been on the receiving end of plenty of suspicious glares in his time, and knew the reaction most small villages had to anyone remotely official passing through. But this village - this village was different, felt far more sinister.

If he could, he would have moved on for the night and stayed somewhere else. If he’d been alone, he may have, regardless of the rumours of the dangers in the woods surrounding the village. But Varian wasn’t as used to travelling and sleeping rough as he was, and the boy needed to be properly rested before they arrived at the science expo just beyond the border. 

When there was no sound after a few moments he risked shifting, rolling over and settling his breathing again, eyes half open to scan the room. There was nothing, silence, and for a moment, he wondered if he had maybe imagined something. 

But he was too on edge to leave it at that so he slipped off the bed, drawing the knife under his pillow. He padded silently to the door, carefully prying it open and peering out into the hall. 

The inn they had been put up in was silent and he carefully stepped out of his room, eyes darting from side to side, long practice of sneaking through houses meaning he was completely silent as he moved to Varian’s door. 

It was ajar, and he felt a momentary flash of concern. Carefully he pushed the door open, making out the bed in the corner of the room. 

It was empty, the bed covers thrown back haphazardly. 

Eugene sucked in a breath and silently slipped into the room, shutting the door carefully behind him. The dull light shining through the window was just enough to see the room was empty. 

“Varian?” he called quietly, hoping the boy was just hiding in a corner. There was no response and he stepped closer to the bed, searching for clues. 

Something moved in the corner and he started, spinning with the knife raised. A shape huddled dark against the wall, hidden in shadows. Eugene stepped closer, crouching slightly, tense. 

It moved again, slowly uncurling to reveal Ruddiger’s beady eyes. Eugene relaxed slightly as he made out the raccoon, lowering his knife and holding out his hand. Ruddiger moved slowly, heaving himself to his feet and stepping forward a few paces. He seemed weak, out of it - and as he came closer Eugene could make out matted blood on his head. 

“Hey, buddy - what happened?” Eugene asked softly, reaching out to pick Ruddiger up. The raccoon curled into him, subdued in a way Eugene hadn’t ever seen before. That alone was enough to grow his concern for Varian. 

He stood, Ruddiger curled into one arm, the knife tight in his other. A flash of light caught his attention from the window and he slipped closer, making out a row of torches, flickering in the trees. Narrowing his eyes, he tightened the grip on his knife. 

He shifted Ruddiger around his shoulders, settling the raccoon comfortably and turned to leave. 

If they had hurt Varian there would be hell to pay. 

He ambushed the last of the party at the edge of the trees. He stepped out cheerfully, knife lowered, a forced smile not quite reaching his eyes as he stepped in front of the man, a torch flickering in his hand. 

“Wonderful evening for a walk, isn’t it?” he asked, stepping forward, forcing the man to take a step back. Ruddiger on his shoulder growled softly but didn’t move otherwise. 

The man hesitated, licking his lips before smiling and nodding. 

“Y-yes, it is,” he said, taking another uncertain step back. Eugene stepped forward again, eyes hard, still smiling. 

“You know, I noticed my companion wasn’t in his bed - you wouldn’t happen to know where he is, would you?” he asked, his voice dipping low as he spoke. 

“N-no, I haven’t seen him,” the other man said. Eugene dropped the smile, giving up on the pretence and lunged forward, grabbing the man by the collar of his jacket and raising his knife. 

“I suggest you tell me,” he said, his voice low, dangerous. Ruddiger growled again, matching his tone. 

The man hesitated, eyeing the knife uncertainly. Eugene tightened his fist on the man’s shirt, forcing down uncertainty and slight guilt. But Varian was in trouble and he didn’t have time to waste. 

“Had to appease the monster,” the man said finally, his shoulders sagging. Eugene stiffened, tightening his grip even further. 

“What does  _ that _ mean?” he asked. The man didn’t meet his eyes, staring at the ground, the trees, the sky. 

“Children have been - been vanishing,” he muttered. “Had to appease it somehow.” 

“Where  _ is _ he?” Eugene growled, shoving the knife into the man’s face. 

“I-in the woods. Look, I-I’m sorry, but we couldn’t… couldn’t lose more of our own. Something had to be done.” 

Eugene scowled, dropping him and picking up the torch before it had a chance to go out. Ruddiger chattered softly on his shoulder and he looked down at the man, eyes hard. 

“If he’s hurt-” Eugene began, voice hard, catching slightly. The man still didn’t meet his gaze. 

“He’s probably already dead,” he muttered and Eugene’s heart clenched tightly. He didn’t stop to think, didn’t stop to ask any more questions. He turned and moved quickly through the trees, feet silent on the undergrowth. 

~*~

Varian started awake from the slumped doze he had been in, heart beating quickly as he tried to place what had changed. He had no idea how long he had been tied here, but it felt like a few hours - the blood on his chest was drying, his hands going numb behind him. 

He kept his breathing even, shifting his hands a few times to try and wake them up, eyes darting to try and make out what had woken him. 

Silence. 

With a beating heart, he realized the whole forest was  _ silent _ . He had grown used to the night sounds, the nocturnal animals going about their lives. But now there was nothing - not even the hoot of an owl, or buzz of an insect. 

Silence was bad. Silence meant the birds had flown away, the small animals had hidden in their nests. Silence meant Ruddiger gave a warning chirp and bounded back to his side. Silence meant he needed to pack up and go home as quickly as possible. 

Silence meant something was  _ coming _ . 

He tugged experimentally on the ropes again, wincing slightly as the movement caused his wound to flare up again. He twisted his hands, trying in vain to pull them free, to break the ropes, to do  _ anything _ , but he was trapped. 

Something rustled in the bushes and his heart skipped a beat. His breathing was fast, his hands clenched tightly behind him. What  _ was _ it? 

How much would it hurt? 

Twin pinpricks of light appeared low in the bushes and Varian froze, suddenly unable to breathe. He tugged against the ropes frantically, trying to shout from behind the gag, trying to scare it, whatever it was, trying to  _ get free _ . 

A low growl sounded from the forest and Varian’s heart stuttered. A shape slipped into the clearing, a large shadow, low to the ground. It was a cat of some kind, a huge beast, tail twitching as it stalked towards him. Varian let out a small squeak of fear, unable to even move, heart beating rapidly, fear freezing him in place.

He wasn’t going to escape. The cat twitched its tail and Varian shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the claws and death and pain. 

A loud screech split the night and the monster hissed, growling. Varian snapped his eyes open again, making out a much smaller shape slamming into the cat. The cat hissed, turning to swipe a paw at whatever was attacking it and Varian made out the familiar screeches of a racoon. 

He tried to shout, to scream at Ruddiger to  _ be careful _ . Straining forward, he tugged against the ropes, ignoring the stinging pain from his chest, pulling as hard as he could. 

“Varian!” 

Eugene! It was Eugene. Again, he tried to shout, to do  _ anything _ but he was helpless, helpless and unable to do anything but watch as Ruddiger disengaged from the cat, screeching loudly. The cat hissed, growling low in its throat and Varian tried to scream. Tears began pricking his eyes - tears of fear for his friend, of frustration of not being able to help. 

Eugene burst out of the trees and Varian let out a sobbing breath of relief, twisting his hands. He was holding his sword in one hand and Varian’s belt in the other. It took him a second to take in the scene, then he dropped the belt and charged with a shout. 

The cat growled, hissing loudly at the sudden addition to the fight. It turned to face Eugene, swiping at him with a paw. Eugene ducked, stabbing towards it but it bounded back, shaking its head as though in confusion. 

Something warm and solid bounded onto Varian’s shoulder and he let out a sobbing breath, pressing his cheek to Ruddiger's fur, closing his eyes for a second. Ruddiger crooned softly in his ear and he took a shaky breath. 

Then the cat snarled and he snapped his eyes open again. It was staggering away from Eugene, fresh blood black in the dark night as it limped on a paw. It was large - far larger than any big cat Varian would expect to see in this part of Corona, a wild light that didn’t seem entirely natural in its eyes. 

Eugene was breathing heavily, not taking his eyes off the cat as they circled. For a second, his attention flicked up to Varian and he flashed a brief smile - but that was enough for the cat to snarl, leap forward. 

Eugene darted to one side but the cat’s huge paw caught his shoulder, spinning him. Varian gave a muffled  _ scream _ , lunging forward as far as his bonds would let him. Eugene pressed a hand to his shoulder, bared his teeth and lunged forward. 

The cat snarled and lunged forward, slamming into Eugene and knocking him down. Varian tried to scream, tried to break free, tried to  _ move _ but the ropes around him dug into his skin and he could do  _ nothing _ . 

Then Ruddiger bounded down his arms, his sharp teeth working quickly and suddenly Varian collapsed, the support the ropes gave him gone. He caught himself with aching hands, almost collapsing again as the pain from his chest flared up. 

He took a second to recover, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Then he struggled to his feet, ripping the gag out of his mouth and running for his belt. 

“Hey!” he shouted, his voice raw and cracking. He rolled, ducking low to the ground and catching up his belt. For a second, pain shot white-hot through him but he forced himself to ignore it and ripped a ball off the belt, flinging it towards the cat. 

It was limping heavily, blood dripping from a wound on its shoulder and the explosion of pink goop was enough to make it howl in shock. It hissed, shaking its head and waving a paw in front of it. 

The distraction was enough for Eugene to stagger to his feet, sword in hand. With one quick, clean stab, he stabbed the weapon into the cat’s head, and the monster dropped. 

Varian froze, heart beating quickly, staring at the animal. Then Eugene groaned, collapsing to his knees and Varian could make out a dark stain on his back. 

“Eugene?” he cried, his voice crackling slightly. Eugene lifted his head, smiling slightly and Varian and the younger boy scrambled to his feet, shaking as he ran to his friend’s side. 

“You... okay, kid?” he asked, his voice strained. Varian nodded, trying not to look at the growing stain on Eugene’s back and shoulder but needing to know just how bad it was. 

“Are  _ you _ ?” he asked, his voice cracking. Eugene waved a hand and then winched, swaying forward and Varian caught him before he could collapse. 

“I’m fine,” he muttered. “Got lost. Sorry.” 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Hey, Eugene - stay with me.” Varian’s voice was panicked and he gently slapped Eugene’s face, one hand on his uninjured shoulder to keep him upright. Eugene’s eyes flickered and he smiled weakly. 

“‘M okay,” he muttered. 

Ruddiger chattered nervously nearby and Varian took an uneven breath, knowing that Eugene needed help. And  _ fast _ . 

“O-okay,” he said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. “J-just stay with me, alright?” He shifted, slinging Eugene’s arm over his shoulder and scrambling to his feet. Eugene groaned, leaning far too heavily on him. 

With a concerned chirp, Ruddiger bounded close, slipped a step and almost lost his balance. For the first time, Varian noticed the matted blood on the raccoon’s fur and suddenly fought down a panicked laugh. 

“We’re all a mess, huh?” he said, crouching as best as he could to let Ruddiger run up his arm. Eugene muttered something in response, but his voice was too weak for Varian to make out. 

He staggered through the forest, doing his best to try and remember the direction to the village. Eugene was almost a dead weight on his shoulder and Varian tried to keep up a steady stream of talk, tried to keep him alert and responding. 

A movement of light caught his attention and he looked up, blinking tears out of his eyes. A torch flickered in the darkness and Varian felt a strange mixture of hope and concern. He hesitated only a moment before Eugene’s weight became almost too much and he knew he had to find help. 

“Hey!” he shouted, stumbling forward a few steps. Eugene shifted over his shoulder, muttering something and Varian glanced up at him. His eyes were half-closed, his face pale in the darkness and Varian felt his heart clench. “Help!” 

The flame slowly became larger and Varian could make out a figure through the trees - a woman, torch in one hand, a bow and quiver over her shoulder. She moved faster as she caught sight of them, concern clear on her face. 

“Help,” Varian whispered, stumbling forward. She moved forward quickly, catching Varian by the shoulder before he collapsed. 

“Easy, hey - let me help.” She moved to take some of Eugene’s weight and he hesitated, remembering the bewildering panic, the faces hovering above him, the light glaring in his eyes as his arms were tied behind him. 

She noticed his hesitation and paused, lowering her arm and softening her face. 

“He needs help,” she said quietly. “Let me help - I won’t hurt you.” 

Varian hesitated only a moment before nodding, allowing her to duck under Eugene’s other arm. He groaned slightly as they adjusted his weight, Varian letting out a small breath of relief as the woman took most of his weight. He refused to let go though, holding onto Eugene tightly as they moved through the trees. 

“Thank you,” he said finally, his voice shaking only a little. The woman nodded, not answering for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” she said finally, and Varian looked up at her. “We were scared - I tried to talk them out of it but they thought if we sacrificed someone to the monster it would leave us alone. You just happened to pass through at the wrong time.” 

Varian felt a flash of anger at that, anger helped along by his worry for Eugene, by the lingering terror being tied to the tree had inflicted on him. Passed through at the wrong time indeed -  _ no one _ should have been put in that position. 

They didn’t talk the rest of the way back to the village, Eugene hanging limply over their shoulders. Varian was shaking by the time they left the trees, about ten minutes later, the world just beginning to lighten slowly. 

“The healer’s house is this way,” the woman said quietly. “But I can’t confirm anyone will actually help.” She sounded apologetic, but Varian was too cold, too tired, too  _ angry _ to care. 

“They  _ will _ ,” he snarled. 

He pounded on the door to the healer’s house, eyes narrowed, one hand running through Ruddiger’s fur. When there was no answer he pounded again, harder, hitting the door with all of the anger and fear he was feeling. 

“Alright!” The door swung open and a dishevelled old man swung it open, glaring out at them. Varian glared right back, not daring to be intimidated. 

“Help us,” he said, and it wasn’t a question. The healer took one look at Eugene, slumped over the woman’s shoulder, and his face paled. 

“He’s been marked for the monster,” he muttered and Varian balled his fists. 

“Help him!” he shouted, stepping forward, wishing he wasn’t so  _ short _ . The medic towered above him but he refused to be intimidated - Eugene  _ needed his help _ . 

“I - I dare not, the monster will claim its prize,” the medic muttered, stepping back inside. Varian didn’t let him, marching forward and stopping the door before it closed, eyes blazing, Ruddiger puffing his fur up on his shoulder. 

“He  _ killed _ the monster. And if you don’t help him he will die and I don’t think you’ll like what comes next,” he spat and was rewarded by a slight flash of fear on the medic’s face. 

“He... killed it?” he asked, his voice almost a whisper. Varian fought back a scream - every moment they hesitated here was another moment Eugene’s  _ life _ was in danger. 

“Yes!” he shouted. “He killed it and you are  _ going to save his life _ .” 

“A-alright,” the medic said. “Bring him in - I… Bring him in.” 

Varian let out a shaky breath, moving back to help the woman bring Eugene inside. He was completely unconscious now, the blood covering more of his shirt than not and Varian was worked up enough to barely even react at the sight. 

Eugene was laid on the bed inside, on his stomach and the medic pried off his shirt, examining the wounds. Varian stood nearby, not looking, but close, in case anything went wrong. He pulled Ruddiger close, closing his eyes and feeling himself unwind, relax a little. 

“I need to go,” the woman said quietly. Varian started, looking up and nodded slowly. 

“Can you get a message to the princess?” he muttered, suddenly wanting nothing more than Rapunzel’s warmth. If Rapunzel was here he would  _ know _ they were okay. “Tell her - tell her we’re here.” 

The woman hesitated, nodding slowly. 

“I - I can try,” she said. “I’m not sure - I’ll try.” 

“Thank you,” he muttered. 

She nodded once, hesitated a moment more and then left the room. Varian buried his face in Ruddiger’s fur for a long moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it out again. 

Finally, the medic stepped back, lowering his tools and turning to face Varian. He was still standing in the side of the room, swaying slightly as he looked up at the medic.

“He’ll live,” the man said and Varian let out a shaky breath, sudden tears picking his eyes. He blinked rapidly, fighting them down and nodded. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, all his anger drained. He felt  _ exhausted _ now, shaky and weak, the cut on his chest throbbing painfully. 

“Now, let me look at you,” the medic said, stepping forward. Varian hesitated, holding Ruddiger close to him and stepped back half a pace. “Kid, you’re bleeding - and that wound looks a couple hours old - let me look at it and make sure it’s not going to get infected, alright?”

He hesitated momentarily, but the throbbing beat of pain from his chest caused him to finally nod, moving to sit on the edge of Eugene’s bed. Ruddiger bounded off his shoulders, curling up next to Eugene’s head and pressing into Varian’s leg. 

Ten minutes later, Varian’s chest bandaged, he curled up next to Eugene and felt the last of his exhaustion take over. Despite his uneasiness, he was too exhausted and drained to stay awake, and Eugene’s comforting warmth along his back was enough to send him into a light sleep. 

~*~

Ruddiger woke once, ears alert, fur bristled. He stood, flicking his ears and turning to make sure there was no threat. The room smelt of herbs and old blood, sharp and unpleasant, but nothing overly concerning. 

The sun was high, shining in through the window, warming Ruddiger’s fur. He flicked his tail, his head still beating a distracting and uncomfortable tempo - not nice, certainly, but nothing time wouldn’t fix. 

Satisfied there was no real threat, he curled up next to his two boys again, letting out a huff as he settled in between them. He would sleep lightly, would wake them if there was any threat, but for now, it was enough to curl up close and sleep. 

  
  



End file.
